Sous la pluie
by shirosaki35
Summary: "Dis Yoichi, est-ce que tu m'aimes?" Elle ne demandait qu'une preuve, un simple geste qui lui aurait prouvé qu'il tenait à elle... Pour qu'elle est une raison de vivre, une raison de ne pas se laisser mourir... One Shot, Hiruma x OC, pas d'idées pour le résumé mais venez lire!


**Voili-voilou! Me revoilà avec un one shot Eyeshield 21! ^^ Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

**Pairing: Hiruma x OC (attention le démon est certainement OOC. Désolé mais déjà pour rendre Hiruma amoureux, il fallait qu'il le soit)**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas (Dooomage! Sinon Yoichi Hiruma serait déjà passé à la casserole! ^^)**

**Ruka par contre est à moi mais vous pouvez l'utiliser sur autorisation de son créateur, c'est-à-dire moi!**

* * *

**Sous la pluie**

Elle avait attendu. Plusieurs heures. Elle voulait le voir.

Malgré la météo prévue, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Mais elle n'était pas parti. Elle voulait le voir.

Il était tard. La nuit était quasiment tombée. Il ne restait plus personne dans les rues. Mais elle n'était pas parti. Elle voulait le voir.

Elle voulait se rassurer. Elle le trouvait plus distant, plus froid. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait le voir.

Elle voulait connaître cette Mamori Anezaki. Elle voulait connaître sa relation avec Yoichi. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait le voir.

Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille, qu'il lui prouve son amour comme autrefois. Elle voulait le voir.

Elle était trempée. Ses habits étaient mouillés, sa coiffure, ruinée. Mais elle n'était pas parti. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait le voir.

Mais quand elle le vit, il était si proche de cette fille... apparemment en grande conversation avec elle. Il avait ce petit sourire satisfait. Ils étaient proches. Trop proches.

Elle était parti. Elle savait. Elle ne voulait plus le voir.

Elle s'en alla. Elle savait que Musachi l'avait vu mais qu'est-ce que cela changera? Rien. Alors elle continua son chemin.

La peine alourdissait son corps; le désespoir s'infiltrait dans son être, des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle avait vécu pour cet amour et celui-ci était mort. Alors pourquoi restait-elle?

* * *

Sena l'avait remarqué. Cette fille sur le trottoir d'en face. Enfin il ne devait pas être le seul. Elle les avait observé avec une telle insistance quand ils étaient sorti du lycée qu'on pouvait supposer qu'elle n'essayait même pas d'être discrète.

-Musachi, tu sais qui ...

La voix du running-back s'était éteinte devant l'expression du concerné: de l'étonnement? Non plus fort. Une franche surprise... Qui se changea rapidement en colère.

-Hiruma! hurla le kicker en se retournant brusquement vers le démon.

Et là Gen comprit. Il comprit la réaction de la jeune femme. Le blond et Mamori s'étaient collé sous le parapluie de cette dernière pour se protéger de la pluie et éviter que leurs feuilles ne soient trempées. Mais la distance était tellement infime entre leurs deux corps qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment à un couple surtout qu'il faisait _LE_ sourire à la manager. Celui qur l'on ne voyait sur son visage que lorsqu'il parlait d' _Elle_.

C'était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement les sentiment démon pour la rousse mais s'il l'aimait, l'autre allait souffrir. Et ça il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Ledit Hiruma le regardait de ses yeux emeraudes qui reflétaient sa colère d'avoir été dérangé en plein travail.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, fuckin' vieillard?

La phrase avait été laché avec un mépris évident.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Mamori?

Et la question avait été posé de but en blanc, sans aucune hésitation.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que le blond n'éclate de rire.

Mais dans l'équipe tout le monde réagissait de manière différente: Monta voulait se jeter sur le kicker pour avoir osé penser cette hypothèse, Sena essayait de le retenir, les frères HAHA reprenait leur onomatopée au fur et à mesure, Yukimitsu ne savait plus quoi penser, Kurita s'inquiétait de cette situation, Komusobi lança un "Humph" viril mais Musachi remarqua du coin de l'oeil celle de la manager: un rougissement prononcé sur ses joues et ses yeux qui se baissèrent.

Pas de réactions violentes ou de protestations.

Cependant le kicker restait concentré sur le blond. Celui-ci, après l'instant d'étonnement, laissa s'étaler un sourire sadique sur son visage. Il s'avança vers le plus vieux, quittant la protection du parapluie, s'abandonnant à cette eau qui coulait du ciel.

-Je suis un démon, fuckin' vieillard. Et les démons n'ont pas ce genre de fuckin' sentiments.

Musachi vit Mamori soupirer discètement, visiblement déçue... et il se promit de lui parler dès qu'il en aurait finit avec le quaterback.

-C'est ce que tu penses? Finit-il par demander

-C'est ce que je sais! Cracha presque Hiruma.

-Dans ce cas va dire ça à _elle._ Dit-il en désignant quelque chose du pouce derrière lui.

Le démon suivit du regard la direction indiquée et il vit. Malgré la pluie qui battait son vigage et flouttait sa vue, il vit cette silhouette qu'il avait tant apprécié, cette démarche qu'il avait tant regardé...

Elle...

Mais que faisait-_elle_ ici?

Et pourquoi partait-elle? Pourquoi s'éloignait-elle de lui comme si elle ne voulait plus le voir...

Dans un élan de peur, Hiruma céda. Il céda à cette inquiétude, cette inquiétude de la voir seule. Il avait l'impression que le mot "FAIBLE" était marqué sur son dos au feutre indélébile. Il avait peur, il avait pitié, il s'inquiétait...

Il céda. Il hurla:

-RUKA!

* * *

Elle avait entendu son nom. Par réflexe, elle s'était retounée. Elle n'aurait pas du. Elle croisa ce regard emeuraude.

Non! Elle en voulait pas le voir! Qu'il la laisse tranquille! Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Si il voulait vivre sa vie, qu'il le fasse... Depuis le début, elle n'avait été qu'un poids inutile... Elle ne réalisait que maintenant qu'elle s'était accroché à lui si fort qu'elle l'étouffait.

Si elle voulait partir, il ne devait pas la retenir...

Pourtant ce contact qu'elle aurait voulut court s'éternisa. Elle se laissa baigner dans ces iris avant de s'arracher à ce regard.

* * *

Hiruma était attéré. Il avait vu dans ses iris bleus une douleur sans fond. Les yeux rouges et les larmes dévalants ses joues amplifiaient sa souffrance. Elle était horrible, il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. Sa peine était la sienne. Elle se répercutait sur son propre corps. Elle envahissait son être faisant trembler ses membres. Elle lui coupait le souffle et étreignait son coeur à le faire hurler de douleur. Mais il était fort. Il ne laissait rien paraître.

Mais la voir se retourner et continuer son chemin, la voir s'éloigner de lui alors qu'elle était si triste... Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait pas la voir partir...

Sans réfléchir, il laissa tomber son sac et traversa la rue en courant. Il devait la rattraper, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer autant que se rassurer...

Mais déjà elle avait dépassé le coin de la rue.

Ne plus la voir augmenta encore inquiétude du blond. Il ne devait pas la laisser seule. Dans l'état de tristesse dans lequelle elle était, elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi, consciement ou inconsciement.

D'un coup d'oeil, il remarqua Musachi qui retenait les autres membres de l'équipe. C'est pour cela qu'il appréciait le kicker: Pas besoin de lui dire pour qu'il sache quoi faire.

Enfin quand il eut aussi passé lui aussi le coin de rue, elle était sur le passage piéton, traversant la route, s'éloignant, quittant l'endroit où il était pour aller dans un monde de solitude comme s'il existait une frontière invisible. Il devait tout faire pour qu'elle ne la franchisse pas.

Elle ne devait pas.

-RUKA!

* * *

Encore il l'avait appelé et encore elle s'était retourné. Mais là, la surprise avait remplacé le desespoir dans son coeur. Pourquoi le suivait-elle? Parce qu'il tenait à elle ou bien par pitié...

Lentement l'envie d'avoir une réponse, une parole de sa part prit forme dans son esprit.

Elle resta pétrifiée, tout les bruits, toutes les images se mélangeaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle arrive à définir un situation. Ses larmes s'étaient remises à couler.

Il n'y avait que Yoichi en fasse d'elle.

Et pas de camion qui klaxonnait comme un malade, apparement incapable freiner assez rapidement.

Et quand elle le vit, elle ne pensa pas une seconde à l'éviter.

Elle ferma juste les yeux, attendant son heure.

Cela devait être un signe du destin. Ses parents étaient morts écrasés par un camion eux aussi. Et c'était le père de Yoichi, un ami de la famille qui avait accepté de s'occuper de leur petite fille de quelques années à peine devenue orpheline trop tôt.

La cohabitation avec le fils unique n'avait pas été simple, d'autant qu'aucun ne recherchait la compagnie de l'autre. Mais au fur et à mesure de années, la complicité s'était créée, aboutissant à un amour dévoilé.

Mais on ne change pas un démon comme Yoichi Hiruma et on ne change pas une gamine qui a passé la moitié de sa vie enfermée dans sa chambre, par peur de l'extérieur. Alors leur preuves de tendresses étaient rares et s'étaient encore amoindries depuis que le blond était entré au lycée.

C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue le voir aujourd'hui.

Pour avoir la preuve qu'il tenait réellement à elle, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un associale pleurnicharde qui avait peur de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Mais maintenant qu'elle allait peut-être avoir sa réponse pouvait-elle se laisser aller dans les bras de la mort?

* * *

Le choc vint. Moins violent que ce qu'elle pensait. Et surtout pas dans la bonne direction. Il était de face. Puis elle atterit lourdement sur le bitume. Mais le ne ressentait pas la _douleur_. Ou plutôt si, elle sentait ses fesses endolories et ses coudes salement érraflés, elle sentait une douleur mais pas aussi importante qu'elle aurait du l'être.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était pas au milieu de la route mais sur le trottoire d'en face. Les véhicules continuaient de défiler sans se soucier de ce qui avait faillit se passer.

Elle regarda au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentait la gouttes d'eau qui lui tombaient sur le corps, elle sentait la moindre parcelle de celui-ci qui la lançait douloureusement.

Et elle voyait Yoichi.

Juste devant elle, il la fixait de ses yeux emeuraudes. Son regard semblait refleté de l'inquiétude de l'angoisse et un soupçon de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire? Siffla-t-il

Elle resta un moment hébété avant de bafouilller:

-Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Les larmes se remirent à dévaler ses joues et elle coinca sa tête entre se genoux, honteuse. Yoichi venait de la sauver. C'était certainement la plus grande preuve qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir. Si il voulait vivre sa vie avec sa manger pourquoi aurait-il prit le temps d'aider la fille qui lui pourrissait son espace vital...?

Des larmes de joie se mélèrent à celle de douleur et de peur.

-Dis... Dis Yoichi, tu... tu m'aimes?

L'autre la regarda avec une incrédulité qu'elle ne vit pas toujours le visage caché. Il eut un claquement de langue agacé puis il l'obligea à le regarder. Son espoir se trahissait à travers se prunelles.

-Voilà pourquoi t'es un fuckin' ange déchu: Parce qu'aucun ange ne briserait se ailes par amour pour un démon.

Elle sourit, un faible sourire mais qui valait tout les trésors du monde pour le blond.

Alors, se baissant, il cueilla ses lèvres dans un baiser.

* * *

**Ce doit être le bac qui me déprime en se moment parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire un seul truc réellement gai ou avec de l'humour... A moins que je ne sois un cas désespéré ce qui est probablement le cas... /SBAF!/**

**Aussi j'avoue qu'Hirula est totalement OOC et je m'en excuse. Mais le but de cette fic n'était pas de faire dans le réalisme donc , c'est pas trop grave (enfin j'espère)**

**Bref j'ai d'autres one shot sur le feu que je dépêche de finir (enfin ça risque d'être dur... ^^') pour pouvoir vous les publier au plus vite!**

**A plus!**

**Review?**


End file.
